<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me a story? by shoujoqueen567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911836">Tell me a story?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujoqueen567/pseuds/shoujoqueen567'>shoujoqueen567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Wedding Fluff, it takes place in future but most of it is flashbacks, langa and reki have a son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujoqueen567/pseuds/shoujoqueen567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langa's son, Ollie, asks about certain times in his and Reki's life and Langa tells him all about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a few important things to list: Ages of characters will vary throughout the fic but I didn't bother to list them, so if you want to know just ask. Ollie is my oc and he is ten years old. </p><p>if you see &lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt; that means that the fic is going back in time and &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; means the fic is going forward in time.</p><p>Tags will be updated as new chapters are uploaded.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa looked down at his son from his computer, "Yes Ollie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie climbed into his lap "What happened on the day you and papa got married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have I not told you about our wedding day?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh, you've only told me about how you met and how you got together" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled "Well let's change that, though there's a lot more than just the wedding" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pet his hair, "Like when I proposed".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa stared at the ring box in his hand, playing with it, he was going to propose soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already had a plan as soon as he knew he wanted to propose, he'd ask one his friends to help him out, they'd go to S and have a beef with the other intentionally letting Langa win and as soon as he crossed the finish line he'd propose to Reki and he'll totally say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Cherry were out of the picture since they had Hime to take care of, Shadow still went to S but he didn't want anything to go wrong if he used one of his tricks, so that left Miya who thankfully agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the ring box back in his pocket and walked up to the starting line where Miya already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better not mess up, I've watched you avoid telling Reki things before and frankly it's super annoying" the younger, but now taller boy huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa blushed slightly but nodded, getting on his board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beef started and both skaters took off, Miya pulling a few stunts here and there to act like a fair beef was going on but ultimately letting Langa take the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the old factory and Langa could hear Reki cheering for him even amongst all the other voices, he was so excited…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't notice the ring box fell out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya did however and grabbed it before it reached the ground and skated as fast as he could to reach Langa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Langa! You dropped the ring!" He yelled, trying to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa didn't hear him, still focused on getting to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me dammit!!" He sped himself up until he was in front of Langa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Langa asked, finally snapping out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya threw the box at him, Langa just barely managing to catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You dropped that, stupid, now win this beef and propose already" he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled back and nodded, speeding back up and making it to the finish line and seeing Reki standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Langa! That was awesome! You did great out there!!" Reki yelled as he ran over and threw his arms around Langa in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa hugged him back happily, almost completely forgetting about the ring when Miya nudged him as he skated by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't avoid it any more" he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa slowly let go of Reki and looked at him, "Reki...there's...there's something I wanted to do tonight if I won...and since I did…" he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki blushed, "Langa…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reki, you've been my first everything, my best friend, my boyfriend, the light of my life...and I want you to be by my side forever...so will you please marry me?" He opened the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead gasped and teared before smiling, "Yes…! I'll marry you Langa!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled and stood back up, slipping the ring on Reki's finger and pulling him into a kiss which was quickly returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki pulled away slightly and laughed "oh man...I haven't been this happy since...I don’t even know…" he kissed Langa again quickly "I love you so much!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa laughed and smiled as well "I love you more than you'll ever know, Reki".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both cried a lot?" Ollie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa chuckled "More than you would ever think, we were so happy" he smiled "not as happy as when we got married or the day you were born though" he kissed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie giggled "But what about the day you actually got married? How did that-" his stomach growled loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa laughed again "How about I go make us some dinner and then tell you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok!!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~ means a time skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ollie, dinner is ready!” Langa called from the kitchen, setting the food down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Ollie came running into the kitchen, his cat, Snow following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa sat down in his own seat, he started eating, feeling Ollie glance at him periodically as he ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna tell me about yours and Papa’s wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah right, well, it was a lovely spring morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Langa...come on wake up, you don’t have all day to sleep you know…” Kojiro sighed as he shook the boy gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa clung to his pillow, “No...I wanna see Reki…” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna see him today! You’re getting married to him for crying out loud!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa immediately shot up “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried, you wouldn’t budge, now let’s get moving, we have a big day and you can’t stay dreaming about Reki when it’s your wedding, stupid” he gave him a quick flick on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa rubbed the spot that was flicked and got out of bed, following Kojiro down the hallway of the hotel and down to the breakfast hall where Kaoru was standing, their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two started talking, Langa didn't really care, he really just wanted to see Reki...maybe while Kojiro was distracted he'd have a chance to sneak away and go find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around slightly only for Kojiro to grab his shoulder and look at him with a sinister smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even try it Langa…" he warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa froze and slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, now let’s go eat breakfast".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa grumbled but followed him, getting some food and sitting down to eat, all while looking extremely upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Langa...come on don't be so down, it's only been two days since you saw him last" Kojiro said, patting his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm...I still miss him...you don't get it, you've pretty much always have Kaoru-san by your side…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know exactly how you feel actually, I get upset like you when I'm away from Kaoru for too long, like when he was in the hospital after that beef with Adam and I couldn't always see him, I was absolutely miserable".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still got to see him though…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojiro sighed "Langa, you know it's the day of your wedding and here you are, whining about not being able to see Reki when you'll be marrying him this afternoon, don't think about how much you miss him, think about today and the rest of your lives together" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa felt his heart start beating, hearing the idea of spending the rest of their lives together, that was everything he wanted, a small smile appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? There you go, that's all you gotta think about" Kojiro smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...that's all…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa stared at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a dark blue suit and had his hair tied back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't dressed up like this in a long time…" he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look great, I'm sure Reki will love seeing you in it" Shadow patted his back "I'm sure he's just as excited as you are right now" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa looked at him, "You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, pretty sure he’s as much of a nervous wreck as you are too” he laughed, he picked up a corsage from the vanity and pinned it to Langa’s suit, “There, now let’s get out there and go see your oh so precious Reki”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s when you got married to papa?” Ollie asked as Langa washed dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite, we’re almost there though” Langa finished washing and picked Ollie up, “Let’s go take our bath now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you finish the story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, well I walked out to stand at the aisle with your uncle Kojiro and Uncle Shadow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa stood practically frozen as he waited, the minutes felt like hours, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly opened his eyes and looked over...and there was Reki, in a pure white suit and a flower crown on his head, hiding part of his face behind a bouquet of hibiscus flowers just enough that his eyes were visible and looking at Langa while slowly approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like the world stopped for Langa in that moment, just him and Reki, in their own little world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiki finally reached the end of the Aisle and stood in front of Langa, obviously blushing behind the flowers, “You look...really good” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning…” Langa whispered back, tears already in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceremony went perfectly, they never took their eyes off each other once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa grabbed his hand softly when it came time for the vows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reki, there’s...so much I want to say but I’ll try and keep it short...the day I met you was the day I felt alive again, you became my sunshine and the only man I’ll ever love and I’m just so glad you agreed to marry me...I love you so much…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki smiled, “Langa...you were the first person who didn’t treat my love for skating or me for that matter like something weird, you also made me super happy I can’t even describe it and I always wanted to marry you...I really love you too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged rings, smiling softly at each other before kissing and holding each other tight, never wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s when we were officially married” Langa smiled as he wrapped Ollie up in a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were super happy then too?” Ollie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, tat’s also when we became the owners of the shop”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because uncle Oka gave you that piece of paper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled “Yep, that was his wedding gift to us” he picked him up, noticing Ollie looking down “Let me guess, you want to hear about when papa was pregnant and you were born next right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie nodded quickly, “Yes please!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. when you were born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has mpreg and mentions of childbirth in it <br/>Also thanks to everyone who read this to the end and stuck around to the end because I was having serious burnout, thank you very much &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Langa tucked Ollie into bed "You comfy enough?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ollie nodded quickly "so what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa laid down next to his son, "It's gonna be a long story, are you sure you can stay awake for the whole thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled, "Ok, well-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do babies come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa froze "U-um well...that's not important right now...I'll tell you when we get there…what is important was the day we found out papa was pregnant".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa stood outside of the bathroom concerned, ever since he woke up, Reki hadn't stopped throwing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the toilet flush and knocked on the door, "Reki? You ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I think so...come in if you want…" Reki mumbled on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa opened the door to see Reki laying on the floor next to the toilet, groaning, "Langaaaa" he whined, holding his arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately kneeled down next to his husband and pulled him close, "You ok Reki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...I feel like crap...also I want food…" he snuggled into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should go to the doctor, you're…" Langa actually took a good look at Reki, "honestly you're kinda glowing…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a glow stick…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...I can't really explain it, but we should still go to a doctor" he helped him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki leaned on him, “Fine...I chose a bad day to sleep in boxers, I don’t wanna put pants on…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa held Reki’s hand as they waited in the doctor’s office, they ran a few tests on Reki and now they just needed the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Reki squeeze his hand, “Langa...you don’t think I’m dying do you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so...but…” he started shaking, “If you are then I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor walked in with a smile on their face, “I have your results and I’m happy to say, you’re pregnant Mr. Hasegawa, congratulations”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa could feel himself wanting to explode with happiness, Reki was already grabbing his shoulder and shaking him, “Langa!! Did you hear that?! I’m gonna have a baby! We’re gonna be parents!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa looked at his husband and quickly pulled him into a hug, not saying anything, just hugging Reki tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long...was...papa pregnant...for?" Ollie asked, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you can stay awake for the rest of the story? You're halfway asleep kiddo" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm...I can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright well, he was pregnant for nine months and around July, that's when we had you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa held Reki in bed when he felt Reki get up "Reki? You ok?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...just gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back…" he yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kay…" Langa closed his eyes again when he heard a loud noise in the hallway followed by Reki calling his name making him jump out of bed and run out to see Reki sitting on the floor with a puddle of water underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Langa...the baby...they're coming…" Reki panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa quickly rushed over to him and helped him up "Don't worry, Reki, we'll get to the hospital, you'll be ok"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-ok…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa quickly called the hospital and they came, putting Reki on a stretcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babies come from the hospital?" Ollie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa quickly realized he would have a bit of explaining to do "Uh...well...most people go to the hospital so the baby can come safely...because the doctors help the baby...by...um...making sure it gets there safe…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just go to the part when I was born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa sighed in relief “Great idea, Ollie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa kissed Reki’s head as they finally heard loud crying, “You did it Reki, you’re ok, the baby’s here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki looked at him and smiled weakly “Yeah, I did…” he said as the doctor walked over with a bundle of blue blankets, “Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby boy” he handed the bundle to Reki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...hey there baby, shh don’t cry papa’s here~” he soothed until the baby stopped crying and looked at him and Langa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled upon seeing him “He’s perfect, he looks just like you Reki” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks a little like you too” Reki giggled “You wanna hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa nodded quickly, taking him in his arms, “He’s light…” Langa kissed his head making him coo, “Reki, can I name him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, after my father, Ollie for short” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that, Oliver it is”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was that?” Langa asked but Ollie was already asleep making him chuckle, he kissed his head “Good night Ollie”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and walked out into the hallway only to hear the front door open, he looked over to see Reki who was yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally home…ah Langa, what are you doing up?” he asked as he walked up to his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled and met him halfway, giving him a quick kiss and hugging him close “I was putting Ollie to bed, I spent all day telling him stories about our past”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki giggled “I bet he enjoyed that, wish I could’ve helped tell him”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’ll ask all about your side of the stories” Langa smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to bed, I’m tired and I need snuggles”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you love”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>